Rooftop Ramblings
by Dashed
Summary: Kaname placed her hands on either side of Momomi, who was sitting on the edge of the roof. It would be so easy for her to lean forward and push the other girl to her death. Kaname shows how much she loves Momomi...


Disclaimer: Don't own Strawberry Panic but I do own the urge to violently kill all the weak annoying characters. Yes that means you Shizuma! And your granny cardigan!

A/N: Set just before the tennis show down.

* * *

Rooftop Ramblings 

Kaname walked out onto the roof dressed for her duel with Amane. She placed her hands on either side of Momomi who was sitting on the edge of the roof. It would be so easy for her to lean forward and push the other girl to her death. Momomi tangled her hands in the front of Kaname's shirt, grip unbreakable. She would take her down with her if she ever tried.

"Fairytales," Kaname said "are one of the first ways we indoctrinate our children."

"How so?" Momomi eyes narrowed. No one ever got the point that all Kaname's ramblings had meanings. Each speech filled with facts and rambles were all clues into the other girls head and what she was thinking right _now_. From these Momomi would be able to tell if today would be the day Kaname pushed her off the roof.

"Boys and girls are told about Princes and Princess," Kaname's hands came to rest on Momomi's hips not holding or cupping but neutral, ready to push or pull, kill or save "from those stories they are told the roles that they would have to fulfil in life. Boys are to be the Princes and fierce protectors and girls are to be the Princess utterly dependant on the Princes to be rescued."

"So is that why you want to screw the female Prince, a sort of fuck you to Fairy tales?" Momomi asked her voice was hard and sharp with jealousy because she was starting to realise were this talk was going.

Kanam smiled at her words but continued on as if there was no interruption. "The girls that try to break free of these roles are cast as the Witch's of the tales. Independent, alone and ultimately defeated by the Prince. Poison," Kaname paused for dramatic effect then kissed her soft and briefly more dramatic effect "is usually the weapon of the Witch who uses it to twist the Princess into a Witch herself."

Momomi glared. "So you think I'm the Witch your the Princess and Amane is your damn Prince?"

"The Princess having drunk the poison falls in love with the Witch," Kaname ignored her once again "the Witch corrupts her so that only the Prince can save her but the Princess at this stage doesn't like the Prince, preferring the Witch" somewhere along the rant Kaname began to tell a story and Momomi had only to figure out the moral "The Prince is usually busy saving another Princess while waiting for this one to come to her senses and free herself from the Witch."

The sun shone down on the students below happy and warm filling all those its rays touched with peace. Except them, they sat atop the roof in full view of the sun, the shade non existent, yet they remained cold and unfulfilled. Momomi grabbed Kaname's shirt tighter as the other girl leaned forward so as they both tilted dangerously over the edge.

"But as I said only Princes can save the day so the Princess can only escape the Witch through the Prince. The Witch knows this so she goes after the Prince determined to find a way to defeat..." she slowed at the next word. Momomi contemplated this, if she used 'him' the ramble could be played off as nonsense despite the fact they both knew it wasn't. With the use of 'him' they could both go on as they are and pretend. If she used 'her' they would both know that Kaname meant Aamne and something in their 'relationship' would be irreplaceably harmed as they couldn't ignore that. "...her."

Momomi used her legs as a brace and threw Kaname away from her forcibly pulling them both back from the edge. The taller girl sprawled on her back the wind knocked out of her. She hated Kaname and her obsession with Amane. The woman was supposed to be hers and hers alone. Their fragile 'relationship' of sex and scheming meant more to her than anything else in her life because she wanted all she could get of Kaname even if it was only to be used then thrown off the roof after her service was no longer needed. She could deal with that, expected that even, but to loose the other girl to that cardboard cut-out Amane? that was just unacceptable.

"You accuse me of being a Witch and hurting your precious Prince when all along I was just helping your schemes?!" she lurched from her seat on the roof drunk on anger and jealousy "you think that this tennis match with Amane will make her fall in love with you? That a green ball and plastic racket will somehow erase all sins you committed?! Your too late Kaname! Your Prince has given up on you and ridden off to save another damsel!" then she added more bitterly and openly than she would have liked "and your stuck with the Witch."

Kaname got up and didn't bother to dust herself off. She approached Momomi dust stains covering her black tennis outfit and pulled her flush against her body. Momomi body relaxed in Kaname's arms, it was a reflex that spoke of more trust than the other girl deserved. Kaname kissed her passionately long and deep before throwing Momomi back towards the wall and walking away.

Momomi got her balance in time before she fell and stood there staring after Kaname stunned. No one ever got the point that all Kaname's ramblings had meanings. Each speech filled with facts and rambles were all clues into the other girls head and what she was thinking right _now. _Momomi did. Momomi listened and she just learned what Kaname intended to do. Her lips curled up into her own poisonous smile.

Kaname's last words echoed in her ear.

"I'm the Witch in this fairy tale."

Kaname planned to defeat Aname before she could take Momomi away from her.

Morale of the story; Witches come in many disguises.

XxXx

A/N: Don't worry if you don't fully get it. It is after all a Momomi/Kaname story so I think that not understanding it fully is a requirement with these two.


End file.
